masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain Enyala
Captain Enyala is an asari commando and a captain in the Eclipse mercenary band on Illium. Commander Shepard encounters her while assisting Miranda on her loyalty mission. Enyala was hired by Miranda's father to "rescue" his daughter Oriana. She worked with Miranda's friend Niket, who was bribed into betraying Miranda. Niket agrees to work with Enyala, but only as long as he can handle Oriana's transfer, so that there would be no trauma to her adoptive family. When Miranda confronts Niket and threatens to kill him, Shepard can choose to stop her. If Shepard does, then Enyala will kill Niket herself. However, Enyala is killed in the ensuing battle. Capabilities Offensive Enyala is a Vanguard, and will behave similarly to the Eclipse Vanguard in combat. She wields a M-300 Claymore Heavy Shotgun, in addition to her biotics. If she is at shotgun-ineffective range, she will use her Warp ability to weaken her target before closing in to deal massive damage with her shotgun. Defensive She is considered a boss, and thus possesses a strong biotic barrier, is thickly armored, and has a lot of health. Tactics *Being surrounded by her Eclipse allies of varying difficulty and combat style, it is difficult to focus solely on Enyala. Defeating her, especially on higher difficulties, will revolve around forcing her to retreat by dropping her defensive layers in between dispatching her allies. If left unchecked, her allies will quickly kill Shepard's squad while their attention is drawn. *A good tactic is to use any available Warp, Reave and Concussive Shot abilities to drop her barrier and use the time she takes to get behind cover to kill a few of her allies. *When she begins charging again, destroy her armor with fire-based skills such as Incinerate and Incendiary Ammo, as well as more Warps. After she is down to only health, she will be more cautious, but still advance on the player. Finish her off with focused squad powers. *Using abilities that slow her down, such as Throw and Cryo Blast, will effectively remove her as a threat after she only has health remaining. *If she closes in, all available powers and abilities should be directed towards killing her quickly, since her shotgun will destroy player defenses in just a handful of shots. Combat Drones can be used to distract her, but she may ignore them. *A useful strategy is to immediately head right when the battle starts (relative to the elevator that Shepard arrived in), eliminate the Vanguard, and set your allies on either sides of the narrow area on the right side of the cargo bay. This allows you to keep your enemies all in one direction, and allows you to focus on the enemy without being flanked. *A simple solution for low difficulties is to fire a shot from the Cain in her vicinity, resulting in an instant kill. Trivia *Using Dominate on Captain Enyala elicits a unique response: she can clearly be heard saying "I'm sorry, sister" each time she is forced to turn on her fellow Eclipse. Category:Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Illium Category:Eclipse